nfsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Citroën
'Citroën '– francuska marka samochodów osobowych, dostawczych i ciężarowych obecnie wraz z przedsiębiorstwem Peugeottworząca koncern PSA. Przedsiębiorstwo założył inżynier André Gustave Citroën (5 lutego 1878 – 3 lipca 1935), który w czasie podróży przezPolskę nabył patent na sposób wytwarzania maszyny do obróbki kół zębatych daszkowych. Logo marki przedstawia właśnie zazębienie daszkowe. Historia przedsiębiorstwa Historia przedsiębiorstwa Citroën rozpoczęła się 5 lutego 1878 roku, kiedy to przyszedł na świat André, piąte dziecko w zamożnej żydowskiej rodzinie klasy średniej. Owa zakorzeniona w Holandii rodzina w dawniejszych czasach zajmowała się handlem egzotycznymi owocami, od którego wzięło się jej nazwisko – Limoenman; dopiero dziadek André, Barend, zmienił je na Citroën. W tych czasach rodzina zajmowała się już handlem diamentami ijubilerstwem, a ojciec André, Levie, został wysłany z Holandii do Warszawy, aby rozwijać rodzinne przedsięwzięcie. Tam poznał Maszę Amelię Kleinman, z którą wziął ślub, a w 1872 roku przeniósł się do Paryża, gdzie urodził się André. Kilka lat później rodzice wzięli go w pierwszą podróż do Polski. Niedługo potem problemy na rynku diamentów spowodowały, że przedsiębiorstwo Leviego zbankrutowało i młody André Citroën zaczął żyć w dość trudnych warunkach. Udało mu się jednak ukończyć z doskonałymi ocenami gimnazjum Louise Le Grande w 1894 roku, co otworzyło mu drogę na uczelnie – École polytechnique, gdzie studiował na wydziale inżynierii. Ukończył ją w roku 1900, w wieku 22 lat. Z uwagi na trudną sytuację finansową i rodzinną wstąpił do francuskiej armii jako oficer wojsk inżynieryjnych i spędził tam cztery lata. Będąc już w wojsku, ponownie odwiedził Polskę, gdzie w łódzkich zakładach tekstylnych zapoznał się z technologią kół zębatych o daszkowym uzębieniu. Były one używane w Polsce w maszynach napędzanych siłą wody. Dzięki swojej konstrukcji drewniane koła nie niszczyły się. André był zaskoczony skutecznością działania tego rozwiązania i zastanawiał się, co by było, gdyby koła skonstruować ze stali. Nie wiadomo dokładnie jak Citroën zaczął produkować stalowe koła z tym patentem. Niektóre źródła mówią, że kupił on patent od swojego stryjecznego brata, inne – od rosyjskich producentów, podawana jest także trzecia możliwość – zakup od krewnych Citroëna z Głownaźródło. Oficjalna wersja, prezentowana przez przedsiębiorstwo Citroën zdaje się to ostatnie potwierdzać – mówi ona o zakupie patentu od pewnego człowieka w Polsce. Andre Citroën opuścił armię w 1904 i opatentował stalowe koła z podwójnym uzębieniem daszkowym. Założył działalność gospodarczą, wytwarzającą koła zębate, którą nazwał "Engrenages Citroën". Znajdowała się ona w Fauburgu, tam też powstało logo, opracowane osobiście przez André – szewrony. Logo przechodziło później najróżniejsze zmiany, ale szewrony, które wzięły się od kształtu zębatek na stalowych kołach pozostawały elementem niezmiennym. Przedsiębiorstwo rozwijało się i w 1905 roku dzięki współpracy z André Boas z Jacques Hinstin powstało na jej bazie nowe, znacznie większe przedsięwzięcie – 'Hinstin Freres Citroen & Cie'. Fabrykę przeniesiono do Essonnes. Zbiegło to się w czasie z rozwojem motoryzacji – duże zapotrzebowanie na koła zębate oraz inne komponenty samochodów pozwoliło Citroënowi na spore inwestycje i dalszy rozwój przedsiębiorstwa. Zakupiono najnowsze maszyny, wdrożono system kontroli produkcji a przekładnie Citroëna zaczęto montować w większości francuskich samochodów. Jako ciekawostkę można uznać fakt, iż przekładni Citroëna użyto w sterze największego statku tamtych czasów – Titanica. Produkty Citroëna kupował także dla swoich samochodów Rolls-Royce. W wieku 27 lat André Citroën był już znanym francuskim przedsiębiorcą, działającym w branży motoryzacyjnej. W roku 1908 zostawił produkcję przekładni, a sam na zlecenie przejął zarządzanie fabryką Mors, zajmującą się wytwarzaniem samochodów. Dzięki nowoczesnemu zarządzaniu i metodom opracowanym w fabryce przekładni, Citroën szybko zwiększył jej produkcję do ponad 2000 samochodów do końca 1909 roku. W roku 1913 produkcja wynosiła już ponad 100 samochodów na miesiąc, co w tamtych latach stanowiło imponujące osiągnięcie. W tym czasie fabryka przekładni radziła sobie doskonale, a Citroën po wykonaniu zadania w Morsie wrócił do swojego przedsiębiorstwa, myśląc o rozszerzeniu jego działalności. Duży wpływ na jego późniejsze działania miała wizyta w fabryce Forda w Stanach Zjednoczonych i spotkanie z Henry Fordem. Citroën zapoznał się z produkcją na linii montażowej i wiedział, że jest to przyszłość przemysłu motoryzacyjnego. Korzyści z takiego procesu produkcji były oczywiste – skrócenie czasu powstania produktu, oszczędność materiałów i kosztów siły roboczej. Aby sfinansować rozszerzenie działalności fabryki, powołano do życia towarzystwo Societe des Engrenages A. Citroën. Rok 1914 to także wojna i dwa miesiące po ślubie, André Citroën który był kapitanem w stanie spoczynku, powrócił do armii jako członek regimentu artylerii. Rzeczywistość wojenna przyniosła kolejny pomysł – zastosowanie nowoczesnego systemu linii montażowej przy produkcji amunicji. Dzięki przyjacielowi ze szkolnych lat, Albertowi Thomasowi, który był w owym czasie ministrem obrony, plan Citroëna został zaakceptowany. W 1915 roku przy wsparciu rządu powstała fabryka w Paryżu. Produkowano w niej 20 tys. sztuk amunicji dziennie. Kompleks fabryczny miał na swoim terenie nie tylko samą linię produkcyjną, ale również sklepy, kantynę, przychodnię, klinikę dentystyczną obsługujące 12 000 zatrudnionych tam pracowników. André Citroën dbał o swoich pracowników. Dzięki temu i nowoczesnemu systemowi produkcji był w stanie zapewnić stałą produkcję. Dbałość o zatrudnionych nie była powszechna w tamtych czasach, dlatego nazwisko Citroën stało się znane daleko poza jego fabrykami. Przyczyniła się do tego także specjalna opieka nad kobietami – te, które zachodziły w ciążę, miały swój specjalny system opieki, wsparcie i zasiłki. Wszystko to spowodowało, że fabryka osiągnęła wtedy wydajność produkcyjną 35 tys. pocisków dziennie, a łącznie fabryki, którymi zarządzał André, produkowały 55 tys. pocisków na dzień. Seria NFS W serii Need for Speed pojawił się 1 samochód tej marki: NFSII2CV.jpg|Citroën 2CV Kategoria:Marki samochodowe